Together Again/Gallery
Images of the twenty-seventh and twenty-eighth overall episodes and the second two-part episode, Together Again, of the second season of the animated series, Sissi: The Young Empress. 'Part 1' Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Sissi - 1.jpg|Sissi laying in the bed unconscious. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Sissi - 2.jpg Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz and Sissi - 1.jpg|Franz with the unconscious Sissi in the bed. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Sissi - 3.jpg Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz - 1.jpg|"Oh, my darling Sissi, I promise you. I'll do anything to wake you up." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz and Sissi - 2.jpg|"And once I do, I'll make sure that things go back to normal." Franz talks to waking her up. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - 1.jpg|''Ludwig:'' "Franz, the Baroness. She knows someone who can help us." Ludwig and Von approaches to Franz with Sissi, still in bed. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz - 2.jpg|''"Who was that?"'' Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Ludwig - 1.jpg|"Go on, Baroness. You can tell him what you told me." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - 2.jpg|''Baroness Von Tollet: "''Someone who knows the secrets of the magic bracelet and its' powers." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Ludwig - 2.jpg|''Baroness Von Tollet: "''She knows a lot about the bond between magic and nature." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz - 3.jpg Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz - 4.jpg|"Huh?" Franz checking the rope bracelet which Grandma Ida made it. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - 3.jpg|Franz, Ludwig and the rest of the gang including Von, Ilary, Lulu, and Nut seeing the unconscious Sissi in bed. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Sissi - 4.jpg|Sissi, laying unconsciously on the seat at the inside of a carriage. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz - 5 with Ludwig.jpg Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz - 6.jpg|''Ludwig: "''Franz." Franz watching Ludwig approach him. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Ludwig - 3.jpg|"Are you sure you want to do this by yourself?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz - 7 with Ludwig.jpg|"I'm sure. If this is our only chance to wake her, then I have to be the one to see through the end, for Sissi." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Ludwig - 4.jpg|Ludwig nodding yes to Franz. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz - 8 with Ludwig.jpg|"Besides, I won't exactly be alone. They're coming with me." Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - 4.jpg|''Baroness Von Tollet:'' "Captain will go with you." Von along with Shadow, Flick, Pegasus, Ludwig and Franz. Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - 5.jpg|"Do you think Grandma Ida can make him a man again?" Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Ludwig and Franz.jpg|Franz nodding yes in agreement along with Ludwig and Pegasus. Sissi - The Young Empress - Episode 27 - Franz and Johann in a Confrontation.jpg|Franz in a heated confrontation with Johann, grabbing his wrist. 'Part 2' Mondo TV - Sissi - The Young Empress - Together Again - Part 2 from Season 2 Promo.jpg|Franz and Sissi smiling with the moonlight at the end. Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries